Louder Now
by skibagrant
Summary: Harry fronts a popular local cover band, and spots Draco at a concert. The only problem is that Draco wants someone else.
1. This is what we're up against

A/n: This is the first thing I written in months; I guess I lost the will to write, but that's beside the point. Pardon my mistakes and forgetting things like that (I've no beta at the moment, and the only one I have is on LJ and she's away.) This is also my first AU that's a multi-chaptered fic. So cut me some slack? :D

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns 'em; I just mess with the boys a little. The lyrics used belong to The Violent Femmes, Alkaline Trio, and Taking Back Sunday. Title belongs to Taking Back Sunday as well.

"_words_"- Lyrics

'_thoughts_' –thoughts

---

"…_Every minute is a minute away…"_

All eyes are watching me, lips moving with mine; this is every musicians dream, and yet I feel strangely hollow. Why am I so empty?

"…_face it, this is what were up, up against…"_

I glance behind me; Ron smiled over from his microphone, his fingers dancing along the strings of his bass. Fred's eyes were closed; his heart completely into playing his guitar; it was like he was meant to be up on stage. George's arms were pulsating, his hands gripping to his drumsticks like a lifeline, like this was all he had left.

I sing for them, to make them happy. To make their dreams come true.

"…_you're waiting, and every minute is a minute away…_"

Fred's guitar comes to a resonating stop, its sound bouncing off the walls only to be covered with the screams and wails of our eager fans. They want another song, and all I want is to get off the stage.

Before I can say no, Ron starts his baseline and I'm forced to step up to the microphone. I wait for the trademark scales of Fred's guitar before I open my mouth.

"…_These days go by like trucks and trains, some hit so hard you barely feel a thing…"_

I flicker my eyes across the audience and hope to meet eyes with someone. Then I spot him; he's alone, standing still amidst the moving bodies around him, soaking in the guitars and the lyrics that we as musicians manage to spout out.

His blond hair made him stand out; I couldn't have missed him even if I wanted too. But what drew me in were those dark grey eyes against his pale skin. I try to catch his gaze, but he manages to elude my searching eyes.

"…_lights out right now, back then and forever more, lights out right now this robots marching to the nearest liquor store…"_

I stubbornly keep trying to catch his gaze; what could he be looking at? Or who for that matter?

"…_there's something green that's leaving town, always thought it was blue, always knew I was wrong where it goes hell knows, maybe somewhere better than here…"_

Then I notice what he's looking at; my eyes narrow and my heart is filled with uncontrollable jealousy.

Ron.

The blond guy that I want is staring at Ron.

"…_and what they say about the grass on the other side's true, to much time looking up it turning everything blue, including me, including you…"_

I glare at the blond wonder; he just stepped into a war that I intended on winning. The blond would be mine.

He just didn't know it yet.

"…_including you…"_


	2. Look At Me

A/n: Oh dear...it's been...a year or so? Uh yea. A friend suggested that I finish this since he loved the beginning idea. So, I'm finishing it. Reviews would be...amazing. Title belongs to Taking Back Sunday; lyrics belong to Sum 41.

Different night, same venue. I can feel the excitement in the place and the energy pulsing around me. The crowd is loud and drunk on pure adrenaline.

I hate it.

Still, the chance of seeing him again are high, and that's worth me going through this hell of a show. Even if he doesn't look at me. Why doesn't he look at me? I mean, I'm attractive right?

Nope, I'm not jealous at all. Why do you ask?

Fred, George, and Ron are waiting on stage for me, arms and fingers poised to start a song. The familiar feeling of dread settles in my stomach.

I take a deep breath and walk onto the glaring lights, my appearance met by the screams and yells of the crowd.

I immediately search for the those grey eyes and that beautiful pale skin. He's in the center of crowd, his eyes taking in Ron's appearance.

My stomach sinks as the feeling of rejection settles in. A mumbled "Fuck," slips past my lips as I step up the to the mike.

Ron has a well loved acoustic guitar held by the neck, and a pick in the other hand. "You said you'd play a song for us, mate."

A stool is placed behind me and a comforting hand placed on my shoulder. I glance behind; Fred's smiling, "You can do it, Harry."

I place the guitar in my lap, a numb feeling taking over my body. I start to strum the guitar, checking to see if it's in tune.

The crowd is looking at me expectantly and I turn my head to glance back at my band mates; smiles all around.

The chords run through my head; A to E, F sharp major--no minor. My hand settles into a comfortable rhythm and I open my mouth to sing.

_"Look at me, who am I supposed to be and what do I believe, can you tell me?"_

I can feel the eyes of everyone of me and I hop against hope that those grey eyes are finally looking at me.

_"Since you've made of up your mind, who knows what you believe. And I just don't know. No, I just don't know who I'm supposed to be."_

It takes me a few minutes to realize that my eyes are clenched tight, my voice a bit shaky. I force my eyes open to meet to the expectant eyes of the crowd.

_"Look at me. Am I the image of your hopes and your tragedies? Just look at me. Will I ever be more than just a memory?"_

My stomach lurches when I see them. Those eyes. Those perfect grey eyes are focused on me. I can't help but smile.

_"'Cause you just don't know. No, you just don't know. All I am is me."_

I close my eyes once more, a smile etched on my face. I sing my heart out.

_"All I am is me."_

I open my eyes once more, and I can see he's smiling too.

_"All I am is me."_

_---_

_So...Review please? :D_

_TMW_


End file.
